


[于桑]湖畔问答

by illumi



Series: His Heel of Achilles [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Affection, Aftermath talk, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Ryne only has one line, Straddling, and maybe some plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumi/pseuds/illumi
Summary: 精灵弯下腰来，手掌括住桑克瑞德的面庞，却并未给出他想要的那个亲吻，甚至避开了男人凑近的嘴唇。“我想要听到你的答案。”
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: His Heel of Achilles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693027
Kudos: 7





	[于桑]湖畔问答

**Author's Note:**

> 敏菲利亚说他们在伊尔美格住了半年，这是第一天。
> 
> 写了有点别扭的俩人。

“奥居雷先生，您好！”

站在庄园门口被少女怯生生的问候，于里昂热微笑着请她进来。虽然都是第一次到这笃学者庄园，女孩身后的男人一边走一边已经开始摘枪械和脱外套，随手扔在门口的地上，撞倒了一座小小的书堆。

“叫他于里昂热就行了。”男人的胸甲似乎硌得他有些不舒服，抑或是伊尔美格今日太过炎热，无论何种理由，似乎都足以让桑克瑞德无法掩饰略显别扭的神色，左顾右盼着避开精灵抽空投来询问的目光。

二人至少都完好无损，这说明之前委托水晶公转交的“工具”在妖灵乡发挥了应有的作用。

心放到肚子里的于里昂热泡了茶，与女孩坐下来交谈，而桑克瑞德忽然又变得很忙碌。如同一头进入工作状态却没得到任何指示的猎犬，他在楼上楼下的每一块空间反复逡巡，像是要把这里熟悉到足以拆散再重新组合。有水晶公的协助，他们固然早就建立通讯并交换了近况，虽然对情报专家来说，口耳传递必然是不够，但以于里昂热对男人的了解，他这样也绝非自然之举。虽能揣测到几分个中缘由，但精灵暗自决定，这次必须要让那人说几句实话，才算得上是以其人之道还治其人之身。

多人在一起的时间总是比一个人的时候过的更快。仿佛是为了让精灵和女孩尽快熟悉起来，桑克瑞德扮了半天的哑巴，把所有的话都交给那两个人去说。等到自己和女孩道过晚安并目送她关上房门，于里昂热瞥见人类男子的神情方才稍微自然了一点，这或许是因为一个熟悉状态的重新出现——一个封闭的空间里，只有他们两个人，只是他略显饱满的嘴唇始终紧闭着——用鼻子呼吸是内心紧张的一种外在表现。

这终究是一场阔别后的重逢。像个带着孩子的父亲，于里昂热最为熟悉的男人显露出了些微的疲态——或者说，从前即便三十几岁依然时刻挂在脸上的少年感似乎少了许多，以至于那人居然会像现在一样，虽然反跨坐着椅子胳膊俯在靠背上看着精灵，但却依旧不发一语。

于里昂热扯过另一把椅子，坐在桑克瑞德的旁边。靠过去的瞬间，他怀疑自己甚至闻到了淡淡的烟草气息，但转而又觉得那恐怕是裤子和枪械带上的皮革所散发出的味道。

桑克瑞德的发梢依旧遮住上半个面庞，光洁的下巴表明他今早还有仔细剃过胡子。这可有点新鲜。于里昂热没忍住觉得有点好笑。  
于是，从进屋起可能就已经从所有角度全方位扫视过他的男人终于开了口。

“你……变了很多。”他说。

十二神在上，他说“你”，而没有先叫我的名字。于里昂热对自己说。

“是的……”甩开刚才的关注点，精灵试图去领会他口中所谓变化的指向，“我想以另一种方式，为我们可能面对的命运争取一点潜在的优势。”

桑克瑞德摇了摇头。

“我不是指这个。”他用一只手比划了一下，一边再次从头到脚的打量，“即使换了这身行头，你仍是我认识的那个于里昂热，但又像是不同的。你像是要变成另一个人……却好像更真实了。”

精灵微微歪着头，桑克瑞德知道，这是他在表达疑问时的习惯姿势：“是时间对你的改变，还是因为我们远离了自身熟悉的世界呢？你的话听起来就像我曾经被你称作是谜语的词句。”

说起话来也还是老样子。干涩的，缓慢的，温和的每一个字后面，隐藏着精心摘选词汇的温柔用意，以及如果自己不好好听他说话，他便会流露出落寞神色的线索。这让桑克瑞德回想不起究竟有多少次，这个精灵在被自己调笑过后低头沉默或起身走开。

“我本来也不想说这些。”他仿佛是试图给过去的自己找台阶。

桑克瑞德自私地想，或许于里昂热的变化对自己而言是更好的。仿佛有了面前这个几乎是崭新的形象，由自己旧日的任性生发出的愧疚也能一笔勾销。

于里昂热起身去倒茶，端了杯子回来却不坐下，只背靠桌沿站着。

“来到这里之前，我尚未来得及启程去探望你灵魂暂离了的躯体。在此地的时间流速下等待了更久的时日，我们方才有今日的再会。”

“不能像从前一样坐在本阵里时刻掌握我行踪，感觉如何？”

于里昂热的鼻息发出轻叹：“虽然你也改变了装扮，但你从前断不会用如此不坦率的方式向我提问。”

桑克瑞德不得不装作不解。

“如果你要问的，是我是否每天都因你而生发出思念之意——”

看提问的人屏住了呼吸，于里昂热却打住了。

眼神追问下，他不得不换一番说辞：“——但你已在这里度过了两年的时光。所以你抛出的问题，我倾向于先听到你的回答。”

哈。桑克瑞德摇头干笑。他起身走上去，习惯性的伸手要拽住那人的罩帽，但无袖的衣裙和包裹住颈部的金属装饰，让他竟一时间不知从何处下手。

精灵把杯子放在身后，弯下腰来，两只手掌括住了他的脸庞，却并未给男人想要的那个亲吻，只是让他们的眸子从几乎最近的距离相互凝视着。

“我想要听到你的答案。”精灵不依不饶。他微微避开桑克瑞德凑近的嘴唇，却又在他的嘴角流连，“日月的不分明让白天与夜晚皆难计数，在你暂时停下危险与奔波，可以闭目休憩的时候，我可曾有浮现在你眼前？”

桑克瑞德动了动嘴唇却发不出声音，只好捉住精灵的一只手，一根根数过颀长的手指，按过每一个关节，然后从拇指开始逐根舔吻吮吸。在他含住了中指，用舌头去缠绕指尖的时候，于里昂热把手抽走了。他的另一只手则捏住了桑克瑞德的下巴，力道几乎让他下一秒就要把手打开。

这个精灵虽有和自己一样执拗的一面，但鲜少如此咬住自己不放。

“于里昂热，你想要什么？”他怒目推开精灵的胸膛。被逼问得烦躁是不假，但他也恼怒于自己终究说不出口。

精灵的沉默让桑克瑞德等得焦急。

许久，对方终于低下眼帘，手臂也垂放在了身体的两侧。

“我很想你。”于里昂热平静的说道。

“那就让我亲你啊！你也亲我，然后把我剥光，狠狠干我。”桑克瑞德甚至没意识到自己可能有一点大声，“不要说那么多废话。”

于里昂热似乎早就决定跳过前戏的部分，持续的观察让他看透了男人这套陌生衣物的结构，加之他们可以称为默契的配合，很快桑克瑞德就赤条精光地被按住后颈，上身趴在居然没有堆什么书籍的桌面上，除了几乎被精灵干瘦的手指掐进臀部的肉里，按在他脖子上的那只手则让他一侧的脸和桌面完全挤在一起。他甚至还记得护住碰到刚才于里昂热放在那里的茶杯不要碎到地上，惊醒可能已经入睡的女孩。

过于简略的准备完全说不上充分，唯一起到一些润滑作用的大约来自于这个世界的陌生药膏，陌生的气味和陌生的触感，只有一口气被贯穿到底的剧痛是不陌生的，瞬间便唤起了他的身体对这根凶器长度、热度、硬度、形状以及抽插角度的诸多记忆。他用一只手来让有点腿软了的自己在桌上保持一点平衡，另一只手不得不捂住自己的嘴，让那些没能抑制住的呻吟全部都消解在掌中。

他当然不愿错过哪怕一秒精灵对自己的占有，但他实在忍不了了，他想用自己的呻吟换取那人不再克制的喘息，他想念从前精灵文邹邹的说出他听着都脸红的下流话。于是他奋力摆脱了按着他的手，不顾阴茎脱出后穴带出可疑的液体顺着大腿内侧淌下，回身踮脚勾住精灵的脖子讨好的亲他的下巴和锁骨。

“于里昂热，求你，我们去屋里。到你的床上接着操我，别让她听到。”

精灵瞪着他的眼珠仿佛变的漆黑。

“把腿给我。”

桑克瑞德立刻听话的抬起一条腿让精灵捞住挂在自己腰上，然后是另一条，两条腿都盘住后被于里昂热拖住屁股直起身来。他赶忙把精灵的脖子又搂紧了些。刚刚被拔离了异物的穴道在这个姿势下像是有凉风倒灌进去，精灵依旧硬挺的阴茎顶端随着精灵无声息的脚步时不时摩擦着他的穴口，让他尾骨附近的皮肤耐不住的收缩。

“好痒……”

精灵似乎不为所动，握住他臀瓣的大手扣得又紧了些。一扇门似乎在魔法的作用下自行开启，待于里昂热一步跨入后又自行合上，金属门插咔哒一声落入锁扣，精灵的嘴角似乎呢喃了什么，于是有微风一般的东西越过桑克瑞德的后背吹向门板，他判断这是大魔法师施放的双重保险。

他还未来得及放开搂着脖子的手，于里昂热托着他一转身，桑克瑞德的后背就重重靠在了门板上。早已在穴口盘旋许久的茎体带着不知是顶端涌出还是肉穴滴下的粘液，在精灵一个挺身后全部捅进了人类的肠道。

“呃啊！”被刺穿的桑克瑞德大声的吃下这一记剧痛，紧接着精灵又几乎全部抽出，然后又是一个回刺，再拔出，再插入……

“啊……你……嗯……你真是……！”

这一次，他终于如愿听到了于里昂热喘息着念出了他的名字。

“……桑克瑞德……”

他们真的认识太久了。

久到原本没可能搞到一起，如今却让桑克瑞德少时的招摇与轻浮成了拂晓众人时不时的笑点。每每这种时候，于里昂热偏偏还会和他们一起微笑的看着自己，让桑克瑞德觉得自己当初对精灵每一次若无其事的挑逗其实都在对方的计算之中。

所以这都是他自找的。

从第一次被精灵的性器长驱直入，身体内部的腺体被刺激到喉咙发出自己都陌生的呻吟，桑克瑞德就明确了自己从此落到一个什么样的魔掌中——这绝对算不上是屈服于肉欲的自甘堕落，因为自己没可能依靠意志之类的东西逃掉——那太过舒服太过令人上瘾，自己一定会一次又一次主动张开双腿不知廉耻的向这件兵器的所有者索要更多。他要去抚摩它，舔舐它，把它送入自己最柔软的深处膜拜它。他必须要困住它的主人，好让自己的每一次索取都能得到满足，为此他必得使出浑身解数挖掘那个人的内心究竟是出于什么目的一再的靠近自己，却刻意回避了从一开始就是自己主动沉溺在了那个精灵本身的深渊这一事实。

而于里昂热也有他古怪的地方。他面对自己的挑衅从不以为意，却能从自己无心有意的谎言中读出自己词不达意的真实意图。除却少数几次真正可以称得上是温柔缱绻的做爱，桑克瑞德在他们每一次激烈的交合中几乎都开口求饶过。太深了，轻一点，等一下，帮帮我……所有这些话他都曾在不尽相同的类似场合一遍又一遍的重复过，但都被这个高个子长耳朵的笨蛋理解成为了一种鼓励，他说的越多，只会被于里昂热操的更狠，更快，更用力，他会用凭着保守穿着和扑克脸欺骗了所有人的腰劲让行动敏捷的桑克瑞德第二天要强忍酸痛和腿软才能若无其事的照常周旋于各色男女之间。至于他同样也常提出的各种要求，比如快点，再快点，再用力些啊，则都会像被惯坏了的孩子一样，全部得到满足。没错，这真的都是他自找的。

恍惚间，他好像抓到了一丝理智，明白了如同已经全部被性爱占据的精灵为何会这般狂热的撞击着自己。当未来变得越发深不可测，如果他们都曾如死了一般留下一具毫无生息的躯体，捕捉到彼此的瞬间大约就是还有所谓明日的一则力证。过去的这些日子，两三月，或是两三年，他连自己是否还算是活着都无从求证，仿佛孤身一人走进密布着陷阱的赌局。于里昂热来到这里后所认知到的也和他一样，如果他们注定要孤军奋战，那么谁是生，谁死，皆没有意义。除非我们还有机会存在于当下。

电光石火的一瞬，这些出发于理性的思考就闪过了。桑克瑞德觉得，自己需要的果然还是眼下捕捉到的这个男人，不能松手。

他再一次推开已经全身覆满一层汗水的精灵，推他到床上，让他躺好，吻他湿漉漉的额头和眉角，告诉他乖乖躺着别动，然后好生看着。

他扶住精灵的柱体，咬紧嘴唇让自己的身子沉下去，直到阴茎的全部都顺着自己身后的甬道挤了进去。两脚跨蹲在于里昂热的身子两侧，他尽量撑起身子向上，待阴茎几乎要脱口而出，再快速坐下，吞回去。他的两手向后撑着精灵长腿中间的膝盖，每每抬起身子，前方属于自己的肉棒就不可避免的向前挺，身子重重落时又随着重力上下甩动。这让他在有些难言的两难中越发煎熬起来。身后的快感几乎占据了他尚存的全部精力，但无人看顾的前面被冷落的事实让那一部分的需求变得焦灼。

可这一次他无法开口去乞求，因为身下的精灵正目不转睛地盯着他，仿佛无法获取足够的氧气一般嘴唇微张着，发出清晰起伏的喘息。他开始加快上下吞吐的速度，直到于里昂热仿佛梦醒了一般伸手掐住他的腰，随着他的下落开始向上顶入。他们如同两尾离开了水塘的鱼扭动在一起，桑克瑞德放弃了主动，放任两人的上身汗津津的贴在一起，搂住于里昂热的头，送舌进去深吻这做着最后冲刺的人。

体内的阳具似乎比刚才忽然又硬了一分，腰上的两只手也使出要推开他的力道。于里昂热一边继续挺身抽送，一边诧异于男人此刻的固执：“桑克瑞德！让我拔出来……！”

“不要！你射……在里面……”桑克瑞德执意没有抬身，精灵长长叹息着，把热液留在了男人的体内。

为桑克瑞德仔细清理了身体，于里昂热收拾完毕坐回到床边，躺着像睡着了的男人马上翻滚过来，枕上精灵的大腿。看着男人嘴角带笑仰视自己的样子，于里昂热把他雪白的头发向后拢了拢，摩挲他光洁的额头，这个动作让桑克瑞德觉得极为惬意。

“你们此行过来可还顺利。”

桑克瑞德瞪大了眼睛：“真的吗？这时候才想起来问我这个？”

“我只是想确认恩莫族实现了他们的等价交换，不然……会很麻烦。”于里昂热长话短说的时候总是这么干巴巴的。

“擅长谈判的大魔法师也会觉得麻烦，那个什么恩莫族也太厉害了吧。”

于里昂热不置可否。其实顺利与否的问题早有答案，自己又是为何多此一问呢？

“敏菲利亚……”桑克瑞德用手指了指门的方向示意这个名字的指向，“我们偶尔在外赶路，我也会让她这样借我的腿休息一会儿。她很快就会睡着，明明是一个无时不刻都战战兢兢的孩子。”

“我注意到你对他有父亲般的严厉。”于里昂热没有点明，那孩子战栗的原因其实是现下躺在自己腿上的这个人。

“那我可没办法，她必须学会保护自己才行。我也只能指望她在你这里得到一些母亲般的慈爱了，于里昂热老师。”

“……保护是相互的，我已经了解了你现在所使用的枪刃，我会教她一些于你施放技能有帮助的辅助魔法。”桑克瑞德听出于里昂热在避重就轻。

“那可真是多谢了。”

“到目前为止，我所能做的……很有限。信或不信水晶公，我们都无从得知你我的世界发生着什么，变成了什么……说到底就是束手无策。

“我没能见到灵魂离了身体的你，我也无从知晓时间在我们脚下流过去了多少……但我数着一成不变的白天，把它数成日夜交替的一个个日子，猜想或许我们如此刻见面的时候，或许只是如同以往那样又一次短暂的分别……”

桑克瑞德捕捉到了精灵声音中的微微颤抖，抚在自己额头的手指也是，那对琥珀一般透彻的眸子终于又对上了自己的目光。

“你知道的，我永远也说不出这些……这样的话。但是我可以告诉你，我还是你的——”他急忙摇了摇头，翻身坐了起来，拉住于里昂热的手。

“我给你讲过‘长耳’吗？伊修加德贫民街的希尔达。第一次见到她时，她就让我觉得自己以后是不是应该换个方式做自我介绍。我说我是拂晓的贤人，她说她还以为我和她一样是小胡同里的居民。

“但她说的没错，我就是贫民窟里出来的的小混混。要不是因为偷东西偷到了老师身上，我恐怕也不会有今天，我们怕也没机会……这样。

“因为出身的经历，她立意要反抗教皇和伊修加德的旧体制，同样出身的而我却是在和你们一起寻求拯救世界的方法。我也不知道我们能不能做到，但我始终都记得这一点。”

这一番陈词甚至出乎他自己的意料，但桑克瑞德还是说了下去。

“于里昂热，一个人只要还记得自己的目标，就不会忘了自己是谁。所以，我还是我。”

他凑过身子，点水般的吻了吻凝视着的灰色头发的精灵。他还是喜欢他不戴兜帽的样子。

“我知道。”于里昂热点点头。

“现在该我了。我能信任你吗？于里昂热。”

“我不知道。”依旧是轻柔的声音。“这是你合理的怀疑，正如修特拉也决定我们分头行动一般，我们大约都有自己的怀疑和隐瞒，但我们有一些彼此信任的部分并不会被这一切掩盖。我们自诩为救世的贤者，便也一定懂得拯救他人并非易事，各自行动可以为我们争取时间，准备后路，以及……确认怀疑的依据。”

桑克瑞德咧嘴笑了。

“无懈可击的逻辑。如果这样说了的你仍能在我面前把自己掩饰的很好，我恐怕要认定你比我更适合去一线搜集情报了。”

他张开双臂搂住精灵赤裸的身子。性爱的温度已经消散，他的皮肤变得凉凉的。被锁在怀抱中的于里昂热低头吻着桑克瑞德乱糟糟的白发，把声音透过头皮传递进男人的耳朵。

“我已经和敏菲利亚说好了，明天我们就开始妖灵语课程吧。”

“什么？！”

随即他就被男人无情的一把推开，推他的人自己也四仰八叉的倒回到床里。

“老师，我被人操得太狠了，可不可以休息两天。”

“我不介意晚上给你单独补课。”他便也躺下，再次吻了上去，“我们继续吧。”


End file.
